Amy Winchester: A Timeline
by Mildly Confused Tree
Summary: She's the sister she didn't want anyone to know about. Amelia Winchester hated the life of a hunter, hated how it destroyed her family and ripped her precious brother's childhoods away. So she ran, as fast and far away as she could, and no amount of guilt weighing her down could stop her. These are her contributions in the Winchester brother's lives, and why forgetting her is hard.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sister fic, all hate will be ignored and compliments will be cherished forever, no matter how small. Thank you for clicking and enjoy :)**

* * *

**Amy - 14**

**Dean - 8**

**Sam - 4**

* * *

_Sam toddled around the hotel room idly, bored out of his mind. He made that much clear, even if he was only four. He was intelligent for his age, knowing and comprehending more words than an average four-year-old would naturally be able to. Dean was always so proud of that, boasted about it to all his teachers (Which was usually because they wanted to know why he wasn't showing up to school everyday)_

_Amy rubbed her forehead when she heard something plastic drop to the ground and Dean swear rather loudly. No matter how much times she tried to prevent it, cussing was a second nature to Dean and whenever he was overwhelmed with something, a swear word escaped his mouth- unless in the presence of their father. Then he was the perfect soldier (Oh how Amy hated that.)_

_"Sammy, what did you do?" Dean whispered panicked as he stared at the growing wet patch on the hotel carpet. As if it wasn't already grotesque enough, his precious baby brother had to go ahead and spill his juice on it._

_Sam shrugged and stared at the patch with Dean, "I... I don't know." He said innocently, but his eyes were tearing up at the thought that maybe, just maybe, he was going to get in trouble. "What going to happen, Dean?" He said, voice trembling. Dean's attention was switched immediately and he ruffled Sam's rapidly growing brown locks._

_"I'm going to have to clean, that's about it." He said, acting casual. "Nothing else, really. How about you grab the cup and take it to the uh... loud, rumbling thing?" Dean suggested cheerily which motivated Sam greatly._

_There was a low chuckle and both boys looked up at the kitchen entrance, seeing Amy leaning against the wall. Her hair was as wavy and untamed as always and she was paler than usual and had growing black circles under her eyes. "Loud, rumbling thing? That's known as a dishwasher, Dean."_

_Both boys stiffened their posture almost immediately, "Amy, why are you to the kitchen?" Dean asked, stepping in front of the juice patch._

_Amy shrugged and pushed herself from the wall. "The real question is, why is the kitchen floor carpet?" Dean shrugged and Sam tilted his head, genuinely confused about the answer. He then began to mumble to himself, really perplexed about that question. "So, what's going on?"_

_Dean shrugged, "Uh, nothing rea-"_

_"I spill things on the carpet." Sam admitted straight away. Dean sighed loudly and smacked his forehead, worrying Sam. "Did I do the wrong?"_

_"Yeah, you did do the wrong, Sammy." Dean said exasperated. Sam started to tear up and it easily made Dean feel guilty for even considering anger at him._

_Amy smiled a little before she put on a poker face, "Alright, Dean could you go and grab my bag? It's in the living room." Dean rose his eyebrow but Amy shrugged. Dean obeyed and came back heaving a bag filled with God knows what. Amy thanked him and zipped it open, digging through the items (Making sure Sam didn't see any of the weapons) and pulled out a rag. She then sat on the floor in front of the patch and proceeded to dag the moisture out of the carpet and into the rag._

_Sam watched silently while Dean looked completely gobsmacked. "What are you doing, Aim's?"_

_Amy didn't look away from the slowly diminishing patch. "I'm cleaning up?" She answered questioningly._

_"But... But why? Don't you have other things to do or something?" Dean asked a little more ruefully than he actually wanted to show. Amy paused and glanced up at him solemnly._

_"You two come first."_

* * *

_Amy walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, causing both of the room's occupants to groan and turn to her. Amy reached over to Sam and slowly stroked his hair, knowing it put him to sleep 95% of the time- this was not an exception. Once he was breathing evenly again, Amy looked over at Dean._

_"I'm going to let you catch up on some sleep soon, so don't worry." She began softly. "But I just wanted you to know that you and Sam will always come first. There's nothing, past, present or future that I would put in front of you two."_

_Dean frowned and nodded, "Yeah, sure, got it." He murmured. Amy nodded and smiled tightly before she stood up to leave. "Then why don't you show it, Amy? You don't hang around us much and I have to take care of Sammy all by myself and it's really stressing..."_

_Amy sat back down. "Dean, I do it for you."_

_"You don't hang out with us... Because of us?" Dean said cautiously and almost unbelieving._

_Amy fiddled with her fingers. "Dad isn't a God, alright? He's far from one." Dean didn't want to believe that. "It's just... With him, he confuses protecting his children and down-right terrifying them. I don't blame him, not with what happened with... Mom..." Dean flinched and Amy regretted talking instantly. "Okay, uh... I may not be there all the time, Dean, but I'll be there when it counts. I swear."_

_Dean rubbed his eyes. "O-Okay. I trust you." Amy smiled but it turned sad when she noticed the crack in Dean's voice and his excessive rubbing. She comforted as he started to cry._

_"You've grown up too quickly Dean, and I'm sorry I couldn't allow you to keep your childhood a longer than I had mine._

* * *

_**Word count: roughly 990 words**_

_**This story will be mainly flashbacks until the actual part in the story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Amy - 19**_

_**Dean - 13**_

_**Sam - 9**_

* * *

_Amy threw Dean to the side and kicked the machete from the ground up into her hands and just managed to deflect the werewolf's bared teeth. "Don't you touch a hair on their heads." She growled out beneath human hearing. The werewolf began whining. _

_Amy kicked it away with her buckle up leather boots and swung, beheading the werewolf instantly. Amy groaned in displeasure and wiped the blood from her face, crouching down and wiping the bloody machete on the werewolf's bottom half. _

_Dean huffed tiredly, "T-Thanks, Amy. Even though I could've handled that myself, the help is appreciated." Dean cleared his throat and stood up, which made him realize he was frozen on the floor. Dad couldn't know about this otherwise Dean would be dead._

_Amy nodded slowly, not quite looking in touch with the world. "We need to get back to the meeting place." She didn't even sound inside of her own head and Dean found himself shaking her shoulder. _

_"Uh, you alright, Aim's?" She nodded and Dean relented. They walked back to the Impala, where John and Sam waited. It seemed they had another argument. Dean sighed, he hated it when they fought. He then looked at Amy, he hated it when she and Dad fought even more. Though she did it behind closed doors, but it didn't block out the sound of his dad demanding respect and Amy loudly defying him. _

_However, it seemed that was going to be different today. Amy stormed up to John as soon as he was in sight and Dean saw his dad tense. Even he could be afraid of her more than a monster every once in a while. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She hissed as soon as she was sure he could hear. Dean swore the entire forest went silent, the birds stopped everything and all you could hear was Amy's heavy breathing, a feature Dean hadn't noticed on his way to the Impala. _

_John frowned, "I really don't appreciate your tone, young lady." He said sternly and Amy nodded her head._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. What the hell is wrong with you, sir." He didn't appreciate her bitter sarcasm at all. "Why would you even think about bringing along the boys? This is far beyond their level... Werewolves? Really?"_

_John frowned deeper. "Did Dean hold you back? Was he sloppy?"_

_Amy frowned back at him. "I didn't let him fight, actually. But I'm sure with all that training getting in the way with his childhood, he's as good as you." She was being sarcastic and Dean wished she would stop. Dad hated that kind of tongue. _

_And Amy lied. He did fight and he would've lost if Amy hadn't intervened. "Amelia, get in the car." He said instead of arguing against her. She didn't move. "Amelia Mary Winchester, you better get the hell in that car before I lose my patience, girl!" John hissed this time and despite her rebellious attitude, he was still Amy's father and he could still evoke a cold sweat in her if he tried hard enough. _

_With a growl, she threw herself in the back seat. John turned to Sam with a look that said 'This isn't done' and turned to Dean, the only child who wasn't getting on his nerves. "You two, inside as well. We're moving south now." They both nodded and entered the car silently._

* * *

_Sam and Dean sat on the rugged hotel's couch as Amy and John's voices boomed through the entire room. Sam was fiddling with his stubby pencil and Dean found the crumbs from his pie extremely fascinating. _

_"Why do they do that?" Sam asked, after having thought about it for a while. "Amy and Dad, I mean. Why do they fight so much?" He asked._

_Dean wiped his eyes, "Uh... Amy doesn't do what Dad wants." He answered before shrugging, like it wasn't a big deal. Because it shouldn't have to be in Sam's eyes. "Dad doesn't like it when Amy doesn't do what he wants. They clash. Bada boom, an argument."_

_Sam sighed and pulled a face, the makings of a rather bitchy one. "I know how arguments happen, Dean." He commented exasperatedly. "I wanna know why Amy doesn't listen though... It seems like all that happens is hunting and arguments with her now..." Sam drifted off and Dean suddenly realized what was happening. Sam missed Amy. He missed his older sister's company, the girl who was like the mother he never met to him. Dean basically raised Sam yes but Amy would always be his mother figure, even if Dean was his entire world._

_Dean threw his arm around Sam's shoulders, "Hey, don't even worry about it, Sammy. Amy's watching out for us, even if she's not there all the time."_

_"Like Dad?" Sam murmured sourly. Dean blinked at that._

_"Exactly like Dad..." He admitted softly, almost as if he was just realizing the similarities himself. They were both more alike than they liked to admit. At least, Amy and John had the same morals- Dean and Sam first. At least, that's what Dean hoped was John's priority out there in their scary world. _

_Sam crossed his arms. "Okay then. I trust your word, Dean." Sam said calmly. "But it wouldn't hurt for her to be around more, would it?"_

_Dean shrugged. "I dunno Sammy. It just might."_

_Before Sam could inquire further, Amy had walked into the living room, breathing unevenly. Dean's breath hitched when he saw her. She was flushed and pale, making her dark circles more prominent- but they weren't what invoked a sense of burning hatred in Dean's stomach for a second, it was the red mark on the side of her face and the traces of fingers on her throat, and a rather well covered limp. John had always been one to attack when he lost his temper, Amy was always the one who dealt with it. _

_She forced a smile, that much was obvious. "Do you guys want anything to eat?" she asked. It seemed softer than she had wanted, maybe it held too much of a tremble, because she seemed shocked at the sound of her own voice. _

_Sam swallowed, "Where's Dad?" At the mention of him, Amy's eyes darkened and maybe a little bit of panic flashed through her system before she cleared her throat._

_"He's uh, gone to sleep. Says we've got a case in the morning, so we need an early one tonight, boys." She said weakly._

_Sam stood up, "But he said we could spend two weeks at school! A hunt would just... "Postpone" it once again." Sam had always loved school, he enjoyed knowing more. Knowledge was power, and Sam wanted to be the strongest if that was the case. But with all the hunts and the constant moving around, Sam rarely got to attend school and get a proper education (Something he knew angered Amy)_

_But Amy didn't storm off to John's room to negotiate that time. She just sighed, "I'm sorry, Sammy. Maybe next week."_

_Now Sam didn't want to, but he was too disappointed to stop a pout. "That's what you say every week." Amy's face dropped and while she had leaned more towards the rooms, she didn't actually step a foot closer to John._

_"I'm really sorry, Samuel." She said sincerely. Sam flushed at his full name and cleared his throat._

_"No, it's alright. I'll wait one more year... And it's Sam."_

_She shrugged. "Samuel." She said without missing a beat. She then turned to Dean, "So, do you two want anything to eat?"_

_"Do you even have any money?" Dean asked wearily. Amy nodded._

_"I've saved our change over the month, thought I could get you boys a decent meal with it," She dug into her pockets and shuffled through a lot of coins, counting as she went on. "Yeah, reckon we could get a family meal at that local diner we passed on the way here. It said they were on special and everything."_

_She grinned, "Pig 'n' Poke." She recited quite happily, "But don't worry Sam, they have salads and stuff." Sam closed his mouth after she halted his protest about constant meats and junk. "Think we could all use a couple of green's in our system, don't you think, Dean?"_

_Dean merely nodded. He loved meat and pies and stuff but he really just wanted to hug Amy. She risked a lot for him and Sam and she never asked for anything more than their happiness. She only wanted them to have a childhood. She went on hunts with John so they didn't have to. Helped them with homework that, most of the time, she didn't know how to do herself. Cooked, cleaned and basically, filled the spot their mother had left with her death._

_"Thanks, Amy." Dean said as they left the hotel room. Sam was bouncing in front of them._

_Amy smiled at him. "Anytime." She chuckled a little and wrapped her arm around Dean's shoulder, bringing Sam into her arms as well. From there, they happily walked to the local diner._


End file.
